Finding Home
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Set just before Zosia goes off the rails but after Jesse. Starts with Holby and Casualty but ends up just Holby, hence the reason it's in the Holby zone. What happens when a young woman starts in the ED and then transfers upstairs after she makes friends with the CEO's daughter? Will the past come back to haunt people and will the woman end up getting what she's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is my first attempt at something from the Holby/Casualty fandom. I need to explain that even though this starts off as a crossover it will end up shifting more towards Holby, that is why it's in here and not the crossover section. All will become clear as the story progresses. The story is set pre-Zosia going off the rails but post-Jesse breakup.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.  
><strong>_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Home-Part 1:<strong>

Tianna Davis walked into Holby City Hospital's Emergency Department, nervous but ready to start her new job. She was newly qualified and raring to go. She walked up to reception and was told to take a seat and Zoe would be with her shortly.

She sat down and observed the day to day runnings of the ED, thinking that she couldn't wait to get stuck in and helping people. She was still looking around when Zoe appeared unnoticed at first infront of her.

"Tianna Davis?" Zoe asked. Tianna looked at Zoe before getting up quickly,

"Yes sorry. Zoe Hanna?" Zoe nodded before leading Tianna to her office.

Zoe sat down behind her desk and Tianna sat down opposite her.

"So are you ready for chaos?" Zoe asked.

"Just about I think," Tianna replied, "it will be hard at first, but I'm ready for the challenge." Zoe smiled before there was a knock on the door and Robin entered the office.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Beauchamp wants you in Resuss now," Robin said.

"Right ok then. Robin can you show Tianna around and then bring her through to Resuss for me?" Zoe asked.

"Yes that's fine," Robin replied before Zoe headed out of the office.

Robin smiled and spoke to Tianna as she showed her to the locker room where then ran into Lily.

"What's she doing in here? She's not a doctor," the doctor spoke in a harsh tone.

"This is Tianna. She's a new nurse and her first shift is today," Robin replied before Lily scoffed and walked out.

"Is she always like that?" Tianna asked, putting her stuff into her locker and began getting ready for her shift. Robin just watched thinking before she realised Tianna was talking to her.

"Lily? She's not like that once you get to know her. That or you get used to it," Robin smiled, "really she's not that bad at all. Now come on, best not keep Dr. Hanna waiting," she added before leading the way to Resuss.

The scene of chaos met them as they arrived. There had been an accident and three people had been brought in at the same time.

"Robin with Mrs. Beauchamp. Tianna with me," Zoe called seeing them arrive. Tianna looked at Robin before making her way over to Zoe.

"Grab a bit and on three," Jeff said, "1, 2, 3!" he said and everyone lifted and transferred the patient onto another bed.

Things then began to speed up and Tianna observed the scene and was soon helping out when she could.

"What can you see Tianna?" Zoe asked.

"Well there is a clear break in the tibia and that needs to be immobilised and secured properly to avoid further damage. Also the neck needs to stay immobilised until after the scans in case of damage or spinal damage," Tianna observed. Zoe nodded,

"Anything else?"

"There is no spinal board and that should have been used at the scene." Again Zoe nodded and Tianna observed again.

Guy had come down to take a look around and was silently observing to see if Zoe really had the situation under control. He saw that she did and went to have a look around the department.

Tianna was setting the blood drip up that Zoe had asked her to when she heard a noise. She looked and saw the patient had started to come around and was panicking over where he was.

"Hi sir. You need to stay still. My name's Tianna and I'm a nurse at Hobly City Hospital. Can you stay still and tell me your name?" Tianna asked.

"David... Davina Jones," he gasped.

"Can you tell me your date of birth?"

"7/8/88."

"Ok David and do you remember what happened?"

"No..."

"You were involved in an accident and I need you to stay still for me," she said before spotting Zoe, "Dr. Hanna!" she called. Zoe rushed over,

"What is it?"

"The patient is awake. His name is David Jones, born on the 7/8/88," Tianna informed Zoe.

"Ok thanks. Can top you go with Rita and see what you can," Zoe said before doing the obs.

Rita and Tianna headed out to look up David's records and Tianna wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone who grabbed her arm to stop her falling.

"So who do I have to apologise and thank?" she asked.

"Guy Self, hospital CEO," he replied and Tianna looked up.

"Tianna Davis. Thanks and sorry Guy Self, hospital CEO," she replied. Guy lap nodded and looked into her eyes. There was something that looked so familiar about her, especially her eyes. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating, a little later than I wanted to. They say better late than never though. I've got a busy week and work ahead and I've signed up for an online writing course so bare with me, but my work hours may decrease soon so it all should work out.**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Halloween for those who have it. **_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Home-Part 2:<strong>

The two stood there looking at each other before Guy heard his pager bleep and he asked Tianna to pop upstairs to his office and see her when she was free before beginning to head back to the wards. His thoughts were still on Tianna as he entered the AAU.

He was heading over to the desk when he walked straight into Zosia.

"Oh daddy dear do watch where you're going," she said before walking off.

"Zosia back here," Guy said. The doctor sighed before heading back over to her father, "you don't talk to me like that. When we are at work I am your boss and you are a junior doctor. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Zosia replied before walking off to do obs on a patient.

Guy sighed before feeling a hand being placed on his arm.

"She trying you again?" Colette asked.

"When is she not? I'm making it clear where we stand when we are working," he replied, "whether she listens or not is a completely different matter."

"You know she'll test you to see how far she can push you," she said. Guy nodded before heading off to see Elliot.

Meanwhile back in the ED it was still all systems go as everyone was rushed off their feet. Tianna was shadowing Rita but then Connie needed a hand and Tianna was soon helping Connie's team stabilise and treat the patient.

"Wait!" she called before seeing Amber, the patient, distressed at the sight of needles. She turned Amber's head away and began talking to her. Connie had seen what Tianna was doing and carefully inserted the drip without a reaction from Amber.

"Good spot," she smiled at Tianna, who let a small smile grace her lips before hearing Amber talking to her again.

Eventually things calmed down enough for everyone to take a breath. Lily reluctantly showed Tianna to the staff room and she sat down after grabbing an apple and something to drink. She was sat there thinking when Robin walked in

"Walking into the CEO during your first shift is not a clever idea," she said.

"He wants me to go upstairs and see him when I'm free," Tianna remembered.

"You're in for it then," she replied before laughing seeing Tianna's face, "you'd be gone already after that if he didn't want you here. He and Mrs. Beauchamp and like best friends or something. So if you can stay on the right of her then you will be ok," she smiled before sipping her drink. Tianna just smiled and sipped her drink.

Guy was sat at his desk when Colette walked into the office.

"Penny for your thought?" she asked, "everything ok downstairs?" He looked up,

"Chaos as usual."

"Well you have to let her get going Guy. However I sense that is not all you're thinking about..."

"I had the new ED nurse walk straight into me and I went to go all CEO on her but I found myself unable to. I told her to come and see me when she's free," he told her. Colette raised an eyebrow,

"Why couldn't you?"

"There was just something about her that stopped me when I looked at her," he replied, "I felt like I knew her." Colette stood listening still and thinking,

"That's strange and highly unlikely Guy."

"I know but I can't shake that feeling."

Back in the ED and everyone was back working and Tianna was finally able to get stuck into the action. Zoe was watching as Tianna shadowed Rita, noticing the two worked well together. She was also thinking Tianna and Robin could work well together. Little did she realise that Connie was also observing Tianna, ready to I'd her progress in any way that she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Welcome to November and I hope it's going well for you. Thanks for all the views and/or reviews and they really do encourage me to keep writing these updates. I've got all the stuff for my writing course now so will be doing that as well as these stories and my novel. Yes I like doing a lot of things at once!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

**_**LM xxx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Home-Part 3:<strong>

Tianna had finally finished her shift and had headed to the locker too to change when Connie walked in.

"I wouldn't change yet. Doesn't Mr. Self want to see you?" she asked. Tianna nodded,

"I'd forgotten," she replied, "I'd better go and see him then. Which way is it?" Connie smiled,

"Walk with me and I'll take you up to his office."

Colette looked up when she heard a knock on the door,

"Come in," she called before seeing Connie walking in with Tianna.

"Guy around?" Connie asked Colette.

"No but he should be back soon," Colette replied, take a seat nurse Davis and mr. Self will be with you soon." Tianna nodded before sitting down infront of the CEO's desk as she waited for him to appear.

Connie and Colette were talking when Guy appeared.

"Connie! What a surprise. I was not expecting to see you up here," he said.

"Well you asked to see nurse Davis so I thought I'd bring her up here seeing as she doesn't know the way up here,", Connie replied, "4th at and I wanted to see my old stomping ground." Guy chuckled at that,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming up here. Anyway thank you for showing her the way up here." Connie said goodbye before heading back down to the ED.

Tianna was looking at a photo that she'd picked up off Guy's desk studying the people in the photo when she felt Guy's eyes on her.

"Sorry," she said, putting the picture back on the desk, "I didn't mean to be nosy." Guy nodded before sitting down behind his desk,

"That's my daughter Zosia, my late wife Anya and I before everything changed."

"What happened? Sorry too nosy again," Tianna said, "what did you want to see me about?"

Guy looked at Colette in the hope that he'd get some helpful hint about what to do, only to find the director of nursing looking at some notes. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Colette called out before seeing Zosia walking in, "what can we do for you Dr. March?" she asked.

"Well daddy here is required by Dr. Tresler and you are wanted by Jonny," Zosia replied. Guy sighed before rising up out of his chair.

"Sorry nurse Davis this will have to wait," he said before turning to Zosia, "less of the sarcasm Dr. March could you show nurse Davis to the elevator?" he asked before leaving with Colette before Zosia could even answer.

Tianna followed Zosia as she listened to the doctor moaning about her father.

"You know it might be a good idea for you two to sort out your differences. At least you have a father," Tianna said before walking into the elevator and heading back down to the ED leaving Zosia wondering what Tianna was on about.

As soon as the elevator doors had opened Tianna found Robin and Rita crowding her.

"Come on! Get changed!" Robin said.

"Why?" Tianna questioned.

"We're introducing you to the local pub," Rita replied. Tianna smiled and nodded and hurried off to get changed.

Soon the three had joined the rest of the team in the pub and Tianna was surprised to see Zoe had joined them.

"Didn't think Dr. Hanna was the type of person who'd come for a drink at the end of the day," she commented.

"She's full of surprises is our Zoe Hanna. You'll learn," Rita said, "so newly qualified and straight into an ED. Don't like making things easy for yourself do you?" Tianna shrugged her shoulders,

"No point beating around the bush, might as well just get straight into the action. I would have to at some point anyway." Rita nodded as Robin brought their drinks over. Day one complete, Tianna thought before taking a sip of her well deserved drink.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well December has arrived and with it brings Christmas. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I've had a lot of personal family problems and it's been really affecting me and getting me down. On the other hand I have managed to complete my customer care course at work so that is now out of the way. I'm hoping to update again around the 23rd which is just before I head down south for Christmas as I will be there for a week and have no idea if I will get any writing done at all. Thanks for all the reviews and views, they mean so much to me and sorry again about the lack of updates.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Home-Part 4:<strong>

The team were still sat having a drink when the staff from the wards arrived and Tianna looked up watching her colleagues from upstairs.

"You've met the CEO and that's the Director of Nursing, Colette Shewood. That's Guy's daughter, Zosia, and her flat mates Arthur and Dom," Robin told Tianna.

"How do you know all this?" Tianna asked

"Well people talk," Robin said before sipping her drink and blushing as Zoe joined them.

Tianna watched as Zosia sat at the bar beginning to down the shots. She wondered what had happened to make the junior doctor want to drink that much. She asked if anyone wanted another drink and then found Zoe placing some money in her hand and she went up to the bar watching Zosia still.

Zosia was completely unaware as she carried on downing the shots as Arthur tred to stop her. He noticed Tianna watching them.

"Don't worry. Stressful day," he said.

"We all have those. You should stop her before she lands herself in trouble or something," Tianna said before paying for the drinks and carried them over to the table. She heard Arthur sighing as he was still trying to stop Zosia drinking still.

Tianna sat sipping her drink for a minute before going over to Arthur and the two of them were soon pulling Zosia out of the bar followed by Dom. Arthur sat her down before Tianna knelt down in front of her.

"Whatever is going on Zosia, this isn't the answer. Whatever is going on. It can be fixed," she said unaware that the doctor's father was the reason she was drinking so heavily. Arthur shot Tianna a warning look before the nurse looked up and saw Colette. She excused herself before heading back inside.

Colette looked before walking inside and looked for Tianna. She eventually found her and politely asked to speak to her in private. Tianna nodded and excused herself before following Colette to an empty table.

"I haven't done anything," she said quickly.

"Woah slow down. Did I say you'd done anything?"

"No sorry."

"I need to ask a favour. Well more for Mr. Self," Colette explained, "can you keep an eye on Zosia for us when we're all in the pub? I think she could do with a female friend who's the same age as her."

Tianna nodded and looked at Colette,

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"All I can say is that she's having a hard time and could use a friend," Colette said.

"Yes but I'm not on the wards so how can I?"

"By just being there when you can and trying to help her." Tianna nodded and then headed back over to Zoe, Rita and Robin to finish her drink.

She headed back to her flat a while later and stood I. The kitchen thinking about her first day. It had been a busy, chaotic one but she'd enjoyed it. Her thoughts then turned to Guy, Zosia and Colette. She wondered what was going on with them. She thought the way Colette was speaking that she was Zosia's mother but she really wanted to know so she went and had a shower and then grabbed her MacBook to have a look.

She began by searching for the hospital CEO and was amazed at what appeared on the screen before her. She saw articles on Guy's late wide and that she had had cancer and that it had clamp imbed her life. She read on and discovered that Zosia and Guy didn't get on and that the junior doctor didn't want to be seen as Guy's daughter and had even used her mother's maiden name to distance herself from Guy. Tianna sighed beginning to understand just how fractious things were between father and daughter. She did know one thing for sure. Colette had been right about Zosia needing a friend and Tianna was determined to give her that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the final updates of 2014 as my next ones will be in 2015. I just want to say thanks for all the views and the odd reviews I've received over the year. They mean the world to me and I can't wait to bring you more updates and maybe a new fic or two depending on how things go. Thank you again.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Home-Part 5:<strong>

It was a few days later and Tianna was settling down in the ED and was starting to make friends. She was mainly working with Rita and Robyn, but she couldn't shake Zosia from her thoughts. Now knowing what she did about the junior doctor from the wards she wanted to help Zosia or at least try to.

She was sat alone in the cafe when Zoe walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Just thinking about someone," Tianna replied, "and what to do about them." Zoe raised an eyebrow,

"A man?"

"No. Sort of a friend. I promised I'd help them but I don't know how," Tianna replied.

"Your best bet with this is to get to know them better and go from there." Tianna nodded before rising from her chair and heading back to the ED.

The night arrived and they had all headed to the pub and Tianna scanned the room expecting to see Zosia, Arthur and Dom. So her eyes widened when she saw Zosia on her own at the bar. She downed the rest of her come and then headed over to the bar and sat down besides Zosia.

The junior doctor looked at her before downing another shot.

"You're the nurse from the other day," she remembered, "yes I was drunk but I do remember your face."

"The names Tianna. Where are Arthur and Dom?"

"Working still so i decided to come and get a few drinks into the system," Zosia replied.

"Well can I join you? You shouldn't be drinking alone." Zosia thought and then nodded before ordering herself some more shots and Tianna a drink.

Tianna sat there watching Zosia getting more and more drunk and she realised that she needed to get Zosia out of there.

"I know. Good place we can go," she said, knowing that she lived on her own so she could easily get Zosia to hers for the nodded and grabbed her bag and Tianna helped her out before Tianna led Zosia to her place.

He eventually made it back to hers and Zosia had sobered up slightly in the cold, crisp air.

"This isn't a pub," she said.

"No it's my place," Tianna said, "this heavy drinking isn't good for you. Whatever is going on Zosia, this isn't the come inside out of the cold and we can have a drink."

"I don't need help," Zosia said.

"Fine your choice but I'm willing to put up with you," Tianna told her as she unlocked her door and went to walk inside.

"Fine," Zosia sighed, "I'm here now" she said before following Tianna inside.

Zosia sat down and looked around as Tianna was in the kitchen getting them both a coke. Tianna thought it was the best thing she could get Zosia to drink as she could lie and say there was vodka in it. She walked into the living room and passed the drink to Zosia who instantly drank it. Tianna watched as Zosia downed the drinka and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tianna asked observing the junior doctor as she sipped on her own drink.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know you," Zosia snapped.

"And yet you willingly came to my house."

"You lied and I didn't ask to."

"No but you did and you stayed," Tianna said as Zosia put her Samsung on the table before asking where the bathroom was.

Zosia had only just gone when her phone began to ring. And Tianna picked it up and saw Arthur's name on the screen. She knew she shouldn't have answered it but she did.

"Zosia?" came Arthur's voice.

"Zosia's in the bathroom. It's Tianna, the nurse from the other day."

"Oh ok. Where are you then?"

"At mine. I didn't know what to do as she was just getting drunk. I just had to get her away from the drink."

"Are you ok with her tonight?"

"Don't worry. I can handle her," she said before hanging up wondering how she was going to get Zosia to trust her


End file.
